


My Love

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stalker Tim Drake, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: Letters Tim wrote to the love of his life.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend Timotheewayne90 wrote this and gave me permission to publish it. Enjoy our lovely Stalker!Tim.

My Darling,

Remember the first time I saw you? I do. It was magnificent, you were standing on the beach your head was leaned back and you were laughing at something your friend said. The way the sun hit your skin made it shine, you were so happy and carefree then.

I was mesmerized by you. Then the unthinkable happened. You looked up and our eyes met and you smiled at me. It was a fleeting moment, where the world stopped turning and I knew then that you were the one. I knew from that moment on we were destined to be together. I watched you from afar that day.

It was hot, like any summer day, but you didn’t seem to mind. You loved the water, the way the waves crashed around you was like a spotlight, you glistened in the water like a nymph, you stole my heart with your smile. We didn’t talk that day, we didn’t need to, the way you smiled was like an unspoken agreement. It was late when you left that day, you had a few drinks and I was worried about you so I followed you home to make sure you made it.

Your home was exactly how I imagined it, everything was dark and a bit gloomy, it showed how much you had evolved. I watched you for a while, you seemed a little sad. Are you lonely living in that big house by yourself? Well you shouldn’t feel that way. I promise, you will never be lonely again. I will always be by your side.

I watched you until you fell asleep, do you know how beautiful you are when you are completely relaxed? Your eyes are closed but your mouth is slightly open. You have the soft snore that is so cute, like a cat purring. I only stayed for a bit after you fell asleep, I couldn’t help but watch you. I promise that I will take care of you the rest of your life. 

All My Love,  
Drake 

That was the first letter he wrote down to commemorate the moment that he saw Jason. He had never felt such a longing before. Jason was so broken, yet hauntingly beautiful, something that was so breakable, yet stronger than the world thought. Tim watched him a long time before he actually spoke to him. Tim knew his schedule, Jason was a creature of habit.

Every morning around 6 AM Jason always went for a run, it was the same path every day; he would run through the park on 5th street, sweat glistening down his body he looked perfect. His hair was always messy, completely sticking in all directions by the time he finished his run. Sometimes Tim would run too, a bit behind the taller male, just so he could watch the way his feet hit the pavement, the way his legs looked perfectly sculpted as he ran. Watching him run was like watching a work of art unfold. 

He always showered after he ran, Tim timed it once. Jason liked to take 30 minute showers, long enough to soak up, but not too long to come out looking wrinkled.

Picking an outfit always seemed to take a great deal of thought, though no matter what he wore he looked gorgeous. Mondays were always hard, so to make himself feel a bit better that day Jason always wore a shade of blue, his favorite color.

After getting dressed, he always stopped for coffee at the same coffee house. It was not a well known coffee place, just a mom and pop run store. Tim had never been there before Jason looked at him, but the coffee was wonderful. A venti nonfat caramel latte, that was what he always ordered. Tim was never a fan of caramel, but Jaosn was; always had a secret sweet tooth. Sometimes Tim would wait in the in the coffee house, drinking a bitter drink, just to get a glimpse of him up close. The way his eyes lit up at that first sip of coffee was like watching the sun rise. His blue-green eyes would light up and almost seem to sparkle from the sweet drink.

Sometimes the simplest things could bring a smile to his face. He liked to walk to work, he workplace had been only a few blocks away from his house and the coffee shop. Though the building was in the opposite direction of Tim's work. Tim always walked him to work. Jason liked to listen to music on his phone as he walked, and would sometimes get so caught up in the moment he would sing out loud. He always looked so cute when he realized he was singing out loud. He would blush a beautiful rose color and look around, one time he looked right at the shorter male, Tim smiled at him and he grinned back. It was like they had their own secret moment in Tim's mind.

Tim always watched him walk into the building. He knew Jason worked in the mechanic shop, in the auto-body department. It fit him well, he always loved being around cars. The shorter male always worked through his lunch hour so that he could get off earlier so he could walk home with Jason, not that the other ever knew. Tim liked to. watch him relax as he ended his work day. Everyone always waved goodbye to him it was natural that people just flocked to him, they wanted to be near him. To catch a moment in his presence was like to touch the dark beauty of the night and be enveloped in it’s mystery. That was something only for Tim though, not that anyone else knew of course.


End file.
